It's a Big Brother Thing
by ObsessiveFanNumber1
Summary: Damian really doesn't like crowds. He grew up with very few people around him, and so large groups of people make him very uncomfortable. And "no, of course I am not afraid, Grayson. I am– I am holding the back of your shirt to maintain my cover as a regular child. And so I do not get lost. But– the first thing." Slight DickxBabs. Pleas read/review!


**Title: It's a Big Brother Thing  
Summary: ****Damian really doesn't like crowds. He grew up with very few people around him, and so large groups of people make him very uncomfortable. And "**_**no, of course I am not **_**afraid**_**, Grayson. I am– I am holding the back of your shirt to maintain my cover as a regular child. And so I do not get lost. But– the first thing."**_** Slight DickxBabs. Pleas read/review!****  
Rating: K  
Characters: Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne, Barbara Gordon.  
Pairings: Implied DickxBabs. Big brother!Dick/Damian.  
Genre: Family  
Disclaimer (I realized I have forgotten this lately): I don't own anything. Except the actual story.  
A/N: Another headcanon from 'neat-oh that's just pure adorableness. :D I wrote this a while back, actually, but I finally came up with a title, so I'M FINALLY PUTTING IT UP HERE! :D Enjoy~**

**Headcanon **_**(from incogneat-oh)**_**: ****Damian really doesn't like crowds. He grew up with very few people around him, and so large groups of people make him very uncomfortable. And **_**no of course I am not **_**afraid**_**, Grayson. I am– I am holding the back of your shirt to maintain my cover as a regular child. And so I do not get lost. But– the first thing.**_

* * *

Dick glanced over his shoulder. Again. He covered his mouth, trying to hide his smile so that no one would see—mainly because then the child would put forth a lot more effort to stop. It was way too adorable for that.

Damian was standing a couple feet behind him. His arms were crossed, and a tiny scowl was on his face. He'd gotten better at acting like he didn't necessarily hate everyone at these events, but he didn't bother to completely erase his usual expression. At least he wasn't glaring at everyone, although most anyone who got too close earned a serious 'get away from me now' look. He was pinching the insides of his sleeves, he kept shifting his weight from one foot to the other, and he would look all around every couple of seconds that way he wouldn't have to focus on any one thing.

In other words, he was scared half to death.

The oldest bird had spent enough time with Damian to know that. His youngest brother hated being surrounded in any situation, especially by strange crowds that he couldn't attack. (Honestly, Dick was glad that he hadn't yet tried anything like that. There would be way too much explaining to do.) Damian hadn't been further than twenty feet from him the entire time, his eyes always darting to make sure he wasn't too far away. As adorable as it was, the cutest thing was that Damian wasn't even paying attention to the fact that Dick knew.

"Tired of the crowd yet?" Barbara came over, a sparkle in her eyes. She shot a quick look over Dick's shoulder at Damian and winked.

"For a while now," Dick said, smiling. "I wonder if that'll ever change."

"Probably not. You've never stopped loving being the center of attention."

"That's what happens when you grow up under a big top and a spotlight." Dick felt something (read: someone) grab the back of his shirt and tighten hold. Smiling, he glanced back. Damian had inched closer and was now gripping his shirt, anxiety peeking past the glare in his eyes as they scanned the area yet again. "You okay, Little D?"

"Of course I am," Damian said stubbornly, the anxiety mostly vanishing from his eyes. Dick could still see it there, though. "I'm perfectly fine."

Dick grinned. "If you say so." He winked at Barbara. "But why're you gripping my shirt then?"

Damian glared at him. "I am not _afraid_, Grayson. I am—I am simply holding the back of your shirt to maintain my cover as a regular child…and so I do not get lost. But—the first one." Dick raised an eyebrow at him, still smiling.

"Okay, but we're heading over there…" He bit back a laugh when Damian's grip instantly tightened. "Come on," he said, and he bent down to pick Damian up.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"It's called carrying you." He lifted his youngest brother into the air, ignoring Damian's half-attempt to shove him away. "Relax, Dami. It's a big brother thing."


End file.
